One for All
by EstelRaca
Summary: Everything was going as planned until the man on the witness stand realized he was going to hang for murder. Gumshoe does what he's supposed to do, protecting everyone in the courtroom, and is badly injured in the process. Gumshoe/Maggey, written for Pepipand for the Ace Attorney Mini-Exchange.
_One for All_

Everything works out just like Prosecutor Edgeworth had planned it.

Not that Gumshoe had any doubts. Edgeworth was formidable when he was younger; age and experience have only improved his abilities, given finer focus to his drive for justice.

Having the Wright Anything Agency to work with has only made things even easier for those on the side of justice.

"Surely you can see the contradiction in your statement, Mr. Uption?" Apollo Justice slams his hands down flat on the desk, glaring daggers at the man in the witness stand. "The only way that you could know about the painting was if you were present at the time of the murder."

Athena Cykes slams her right fist into her left palm, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. The young woman is thriving in her new profession, working brilliantly either with her older mentors or on her own, and Gumshoe can't help but smile as he sees her excitement at another victory coming into view.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth." The judge turns his stare to the Chief Prosecutor, currently standing calm and poised at his bench. "Do you have anything to add?"

Edgeworth smiles, looking across the aisle at Phoenix Wright's proteges. This is what he had intended-for the two defense attorneys to use the cross-examination as a way to get testimony on Uption that would have been impossible to acquire otherwise. "I think the evidence and the witness' statements speak for themselves. I have no objection to you passing a verdict, Your Honor."

"Edgeworth." Uption's round, pale face has flushed deep red with rage. "This is what you _wanted_ , isn't it? You set me up. And you _lawyers_... you pathetic little _brats_ , thinking a few wins under your belt means that you're _anything_ , that you can actually _change_ things—"

The judge sighs. "Yes, I do believe it's clear where things stand. Ms. Cykes, I must say, your use of psychology is almost as frightening as Prosecutor Blackquill's. I digress, though. In the case of Rojo Pescado, the court finds the defendant not guilty. Bailiff, if you would see fit to collect the witness and see to it that Mr. Cory Uption is brought to the detention center and arraigned on charges of premeditated murder, extortion, bribery, and... well, everything that we've heard of today..."

Gumshoe watches Novo sidle forward, the young man looking awe-struck and very out of his depth as he approaches Uption. It had been one of the few things Gumshoe had fretted about with Mr. Edgeworth's plan. In order to ensure that Uption would testify, putting the noose around his own neck, they had to ensure there was nothing that could look suspicious about their set-up, like changing around the people involved in the trial at the last minute.

At first Gumshoe thinks that nothing is going to happen—that Uption is just going to allow himself to be led away. Why shouldn't he? It's what most of the others have done. Manfred Von Karma walked calmly from the courtroom, trying to maintain the dignity and poise that had been a part of his persona for decades. Dahlia Hawthorne had cried and batted her eyes and tried hard to pretend that she hadn't just been proven to be a sociopathic murderer. Redd White had attempted to bribe the men leading him, and then to threaten, but there hadn't been anything he could actually _do_ at that point, and physical altercations had never been his strong point. Damon Gant... he had known everything was finished, and he went quietly. Kristoph Gavin had been ranting as he was led away, cursing Phoenix Wright and Klavier Gavin and Apollo Justice in equal measure, but doing more than cursing had apparently been beyond him by that point.

Uption allows Novo to slip one of the cuffs on him, standing still and seemingly stunned. His eyes watch too closely, though, for Gumshoe to be entirely comfortable with the situation, and when Uption makes his move Gumshoe is almost ready.

The gun slides from Novo's holster with a snagging, ripping sound. The first shot is fired before Uption has actually had a chance to aim it, and splinters of plaster fall down from the ceiling as the gallery erupts into terrified screams.

The second shot is at Wright's kids, but Gumshoe bellows out a warning just as Uption is pulling the trigger, and the shot goes wide as both kids duck down behind their bench, hugging each other.

The third shot is at Edgeworth, and though Edgeworth has ducked down behind the bench, Novo will still be able to get a decent shot if he stands up on the witness' stand—which he does, of course. He's already going to hang, and this is his one chance at revenge. Why should a little thing like physics get in his way?

Gumshoe almost makes it across the distance to tackle the man.

Almost, but not quite, so he does the next best thing he can think of, interposing his body between Edgeworth and the man intent on taking his life.

The pain strikes before the noise, and Gumshoe grunts, reaching up to touch the slick red stain that is growing on his chest.

He thinks he hears someone calling his name—Edgeworth calling his name? Justice? Cykes?

Someone slams into his chest, and he manages to focus his eyes enough to bring Uption's face into focus.

"Get out of the _way_ , you over-sized buffoon of a—"

Uption is furious and desperate; Gumshoe is protecting Edgeworth and everyone else in the courtroom. There's no contest, really, and the gun goes skittering off towards the prosecutor's bench before Uption has even noticed Gumshoe going for it.

One of Uption's fists connects with Gumshoe's chest, and the world explodes into a shower of shooting stars, too fast and distant for Gumshoe to catch.

XXX

"Move and I will kill you." Edgeworth speaks clearly, enunciating each word with precision as he moves toward the man who just attempted to kill him—the man who shot Detective Gumshoe in his stead.

Uption continues to push at the detective's body, clearly trying to find Gumshoe's revolver to finish what he's started.

Sighting carefully, Edgeworth pulls the trigger once, sending a round into Uption's shoulder that knocks him back and earns a scream of mixed rage and agony.

The bailiff who was _supposed_ to be keeping Uption under control finally reappears from behind the witness' box, pale-faced and shaking.

"Restrain him!" Edgeworth snaps out the words. "Fight the boy again, Uption, and—"

"And what?" The man spits out the word, kicking and twisting as the young man attempts to snap the other cuff properly around Uption's wrist. "You'll kill me? You're already _going_ to kill me, you conniving, scheming—"

"The average time spent on death row is seven years." Edgeworth doesn't allow the man's taunts to get to him, though it's remarkably tempting to cock the gun again, to pull the trigger and just _eliminate_ one more piece of the deep-set corruption that Edgeworth and his allies have been struggling against for years. "That can be a very _long_ seven years."

"You can't—"

"I have him restrained, sir!" Novo's voice breaks as he lifts his head to make the announcement, one knee placed squarely in the center of Uption's back in proper form.

"Keep him that way." Edgeworth allows the gun to point at the floor, keeping his eyes carefully turned away from it. He can't start shaking yet. Not until order has been restored, and he's certain that he's done everything—

" _Yes_ , I am certain I'm in the courtroom!" Justice's voice manages to cut easily over the panicked hubbub of the gallery as it clears out. "Courtroom number 3! There is an officer down, and we need medical assistance—"

Cykes and the court stenographer are working on Gumshoe, Cykes feeling for a pulse with her right hand while she puts pressure on the chest wound with her left.

Blood has turned the left side of Gumshoe's dress shirt a rich crimson, has changed the color of dress jacket and trench-coat. Edgeworth can see Gumshoe's chest rising and falling in a steady pattern, though, and he finds himself breathing along, willing the detective to be all right.

Edgeworth has seen too many good men die in his life. He doesn't need another ghost to haunt his dreams.

XXX

Gumshoe wakes up slowly, somewhere dark and quiet but with a very loud clock that has a funny _tick_ that is almost more like a _beep_.

Someone is nestled against his right side, a warm, comforting weight, and he smiles as he shifts his arm to hold them a little bit closer to him. His left side hurts, a distant, funny ache like nothing he's felt before. Did he strain something? Was it when he was restraining a suspect? He doesn't remember hurting himself, but—

"Detective?"

It's the most tentative Gumshoe has ever heard Prosecutor Edgeworth, the man's voice quiet and strained, coming from close by Gumshoe's left ear. Though it's hard, though it feels somewhat like fighting his way through a coating of taffy, Gumshoe manages to force his eyes open and blink the world into a semblance of focus.

Edgeworth is sitting in a black chair on Gumshoe's left side, a book open in his lap. At first Gumshoe thinks the book is upside down; then he realizes it's just that _he's_ looking at it upside down, and that's a bit more reassuring. If Edgeworth were worried to the point that he couldn't even read, Gumshoe would have to be _super_ worried.

Turning his head to the right, Gumshoe stares down at Maggey Byrde's head, pillowed gently in the crook of his elbow. Turning back to the left, he finds Edgeworth _smiling_ , an open, obvious expression of joy. "G'mornin', sir."

"Good morning, detective." Edgeworth pushes up his glasses, closing his eyes and pinching at the bridge of his nose for a moment. His breath stutters oddly in his throat before he clears it, setting his book aside and picking up a glass filled with ice chips. "Though it's currently late evening, I'm glad to see you back, and a bit of confusion is acceptable."

"I..." Gumshoe swallows, his mouth feeling sticky, his throat vaguely sore. "Did I... go away?"

Edgeworth holds out an ice chip, and after a moment's hesitation and a narrowing of Edgeworth's eyes Gumshoe takes it. "Do you not remember being shot this morning?"

Gumshoe blinks. "Oh. Right. The Uption case, yeah?"

"Yes." Edgeworth sighs. "You said that Novo was too raw to handle the job. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

Frowning, Gumshoe gives his head a tiny shake. "You _did_ listen to me, sir. Y'just... couldn't change things without riskin' the case. You got 'im?"

Edgeworth mouth twitches up into a tiny, predatory smile that Gumshoe has become very familiar with over the years. "I'm going to see him hang."

Gumshoe nods slowly. "I'm glad he won't be able t' hurt anyone anymore. He—"

"Dick?" Maggey's voice is sleep-slurred, and her eyes when she blinks them open are red-rimmed and tear-filled. " _Dick!_ You're awake! You're—"

Gumshoe loses the thread of her words after that, Maggey throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him fiercely. Normally he would enjoy the attention. Right now, it brings a raging inferno of agony howling out from his left shoulder, and he cries out without meaning to.

"Ms. Byrde!"

Gumshoe blinks. Did _Edgeworth_ just manage to bodily lift Maggey off the bed? Maggey's small, yeah, but... wow.

" _Restrain_ yourself, Ms. Byrde." Edgeworth brushes off Maggey's shoulders once she is stable on her feet, an uncomfortable look of horror appearing on his face as tears begin leaking from Maggey's eyes. "Detective Gumshoe will make a complete recovery, remember?"

"R-right." Maggey brushes at her eyes, though new tears flow down almost immediately. "Sorry. I just—I was so scared—between my luck and yours—"

Moving his right arm doesn't hurt, Gumshoe finds, and he holds out his hand, smiling at the woman he has been living with for the last six years. "I'm all right, Maggey. I'm all right."

"For certain definitions of all right." Edgeworth crosses his arms in front of his chest, staring down at Gumshoe. It's disconcerting to have to look so far _up_ to meet the Chief Prosecutor's gaze. "Detective, what, pray tell, did you think you were doing this morning?"

Gumshoe blinks. "My job. Protecting people."

"You..." Edgeworth draws another strange, stuttering breath, his head turning to the side. "You were shot in the shoulder. Though the bullet pierced the thoracic cavity and resulted in a pneumothorax, it does not appear to have done significant damage to your lungs or anything else of vital import. I'm going to go find your doctor, so that they can explain in more detail."

Turning on his heel, Edgeworth stalks to the door, leaving Gumshoe and Maggey alone.

Maggey smiles, taking another chair and moving it around to settle down in it, both her hands clasping hard around Gumshoe's right one. "He's been just as worried as me all day. Stayed right there in that chair except when he was needed for a case."

"Sorry." Gumshoe goes to shrug, realizes quickly that would be a bad idea, and instead offers Maggey a sheepish smile. "I didn't mean to get hurt."

"It's all right." Maggey sniffles, using the back of her left hand to rub at her tears again. "You're going to be okay. That's the important thing—the thing that matters."

"And ev'ryone else?" Gumshoe clears his throat, trying to get his thick-feeling tongue to form words properly. "Anyone else hurt?"

"Nope." Maggey grins, lifting his hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. "Because _someone_ was a hero and, to quote Mr. Edgeworth, 'contained the situation quickly and neatly'."

"Aw, Maggey, I wasn't a hero." Gumshoe shakes his head, wincing as it pulls on the sore area on his left side. "But I'm glad everyone's all right."

"Me, too." Maggey settles her head against his hand, staring at him with wide, bright eyes. "I'm really, really glad everyone's all right."

Edgeworth returns then, a harried-looking doctor in tow, and Gumshoe answers questions until his eyes start feeling heavy again.

He thinks he hears Edgeworth dismissing the doctor before he falls asleep completely, but he's not sure. It doesn't really matter, though, because he's smiling either way, glad that he could be of service and that he has such nice people around him.

XXX

Three mornings later there is a flash of near-blinding white light, a sizzle-crackle like firecrackers going off, and Trucy Wright appears in the center of Gumshoe's hospital room.

"Ta-da! The most wondrous magician in the world is here, just for your entertainment!" The girl spins in a circle before giving a quick bow, her cloak flowing around her. Then she jumps toward the bed, frowning down at him with her hands on her hips. "Uncle Gummy, you are not allowed to start taking after Polly, okay?"

"I wasn't really _tryin'_ to end up here." Using the button on the bed, Gumshoe converts it from a reclining to a sitting position, moving his left shoulder as little as possible. "Though if it means I get to see my favorite little girl..."

Trucy sticks her tongue out at him. "So you say until Pearl comes to visit."

"I can have two favorites!" Gumshoe scratches at his cheek with his right hand, stubble feeling rough against his skin. "I've got lots of favorites, actually. I find it hard t' pick among people."

"That's because you know so many awesome ones." Leaning forward, Trucy gives him a quick peck on the forehead. "Including the awesome ones who are here to rescue you! No more hospital food for you."

"The food hasn't been so bad—" Gumshoe blinks, the rest of Trucy's statement catching up with him. "Wait, does that mean I'm bein' discharged?"

"You are indeed." It's Phoenix Wright who answers, the man lounging in the doorway. He's dressed in dress slacks and a sweatshirt—not as ratty as he used to look, not as nice as he normally looks for court days now. "Apollo's getting the paperwork and the wheelchair; Athena has the car waiting downstairs. I know we're not quite the cavalry you were expecting, but we're here to help."

"It's always good t'see you, Mr. Wright." Gumshoe grins at the lawyer. "Especially if it means I get to go home."

"The doctors told Aunt Maggey you could probably go home early this morning, so she went to go get everything ready." Trucy holds up one finger as she explains where Maggey disappeared to. "Prosecutor Edgeworth would have driven you, but he's busy working on a case."

Phoenix meanders into the room, his hands in his pockets. " And since you're currently here, Ema is doing her best Gumshoe impersonation and following behind Edgeworth, helping to keep him out of trouble. So we volunteered to come get you."

"I'm going to go help Polly." Trucy pats Gumshoe's hand once. "Daddy, help Uncle Gummy get dressed! I'll be back before you miss me."

With a swirl of blue and black fabric the girl vanishes, leaving Gumshoe alone with her father.

"Magicians." Phoenix shrugs. "Come on, let's get you ready to go home."

"I appreciate the offer of help." Gumshoe fumbles with the bed railing, eventually succeeding in getting it to lower. "But I'm pretty sure I can dress myself."

Phoenix just shrugs again, setting a bundle of clothes down on the bed. "If you can, great. If you need help or even just someone to lean on, I'm game. I owe you a lot, after all."

Gumshoe blinks. "You don't owe me anythin', Mr. Wright."

"I do. I actually owe you a ton for a lot of different things over the last decade." Phoenix reaches out a hand, steadying Gumshoe as Gumshoe pushes himself to his feet. When Gumshoe tries to reach back and undo the ties on the hospital gown, Phoenix's fingers deftly unlace them. "But more immediately I owe you a heck of a lot for yesterday."

Gumshoe shakes his head, being careful not to move it too far to the left. "I just did my job."

"You protected Apollo and Athena." Phoenix holds out Gumshoe's boxers, averting his eyes as Gumshoe shrugs out of the hospital gown and carefully slips into them. "I wasn't there, but they told me that you distracted the shooter when he was aiming at them. And the bullet that hit you was aimed at Edgeworth—don't bother denying that, it's all over the news. So... I owe you a lot."

"Like I said." Gumshoe has to sit down and take a break after slipping into the underwear, his chest feeling heavy and his left side burning. "I was just doin' my job. I'm a detective—a cop. I protect people. It's what we do."

"It's what _you_ do. It's what everyone on the force _should_ do." Phoenix pauses, visibly collecting himself before he gives one of the soft, rueful smiles that have become his default over the last few years. "Yesterday that meant... well, that meant a great deal to me. So thank you."

"Thank _you_." Gumshoe slips one leg into the dark green exercise pants that Phoenix hands him, and then the other. When he heaves himself to his feet, Phoenix helps steady him and get the pants up where they belong. "If not for you, all those years ago, we wouldn't have Prosecutor Edgeworth. And those kids that you've raised... they're good kids, doin' an awful lot of good work for the system."

Phoenix looks away, that same slight smile playing across his lips. "I don't know what you're talking about, detective. I only adopted _one_ child."

"Keep tellin' yourself that, pal." Gumshoe starts to snort in laughter and stops, his chest hurting too much. "Though even that one makes a mean little investigator when she thinks it's needed."

"Trucy is pretty damn amazing." Phoenix's smile grows, becomes a full-fledged grin as he helps pull the too-large Blue Badger sweater over Gumshoe's head and slip his right hand through the sleeve. His left and the sling stays tight against his chest, but the sweater is big enough it's cozy instead of uncomfortable. "And Apollo and Athena... well, I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Can we get that in writing, Daddy?" Trucy's voice comes from the doorway. "That way the next time you really tick Polly off I have something to present to him as evidence."

Apollo's face burns bright red, and he doesn't meet anyone's gaze as he pushes the wheelchair into the room. "Come on, detective. Let's get you home."

Phoenix's hand falls on Apollo's shoulder as Apollo pushes the wheelchair, and Trucy bounces along at Gumshoe's side, chattering happily.

Settling back and closing his eyes, Gumshoe smiles again, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

XXX

The apartment smells wonderful as soon as they open the door, and Gumshoe totters in to collapse on the sofa, inhaling the aromas hungrily.

Phoenix and Maggey spend a moment going over Gumshoe's medications and discharge instructions; the kids and Gumshoe spend that time ogling the assortment of treats that have materialized throughout the normally-thrifty apartment.

The first thing that catches Gumshoe's attention is a chocolate cake that is shaped like a raven. Catching Maggey's eye, he points at it.

Maggey smiles. "Kay dropped it off. I'm _assuming_ it was Kay, at least. It just appeared on the center of the table, but there's not _that_ many people who would leave odd bird-shaped presents for you. Chocolate cake covered by chocolate frosting with chocolate cream inside—I ate a piece of the tail for breakfast."

Setting the bag of medications down on the counter, Maggey begins pointing out other objects. "The wine collection was from Prosecutor Gavin. The plates of cookies are from the Skye sisters—the frosting has what're apparently chemistry puns on them, I don't know, they're cute, though. The balloons are from Prosecutor Debeste, he hopes they'll lift your spirits—he also gave you a gift card to a pool and spa place that might come in handy later. There's a new trench-coat for you from Mr. Badd. The bread collection currently taking over the table and the soup in the fridge is from mysterious unknown benefactors—" Maggey nods unsubtly at the Wright Anything Agency crew. "And there're a thousand other gifts here buried amidst everything else, I'll let you know as I unearth them."

Gumshoe blinks, not quite believing his eyes or his ears. All of this is for _him_? But he didn't do anything special. He just—

"We should be going." Phoenix herds his kids toward the door, sending Maggey a strange half-smile as he does. "We don't want to tire you out too much. But if you need us, Ms. Byrde, you know exactly how to get in touch. And if not us—"

Maggey follows them to the door, nodding. "I have your number and the Chief Prosecutor's number and Prosecutor Debeste's number and Prosecutor Gavin's number and the Skye's numbers. We're good. Thanks for picking him up."

"Anytime." Phoenix's grin widens as he turns to wave at Gumshoe. "Have a good afternoon, detective. Can't wait to see you in court again."

"Hey, pal, that could sound vaguely threatenin'!" Gumshoe gives a half-chuckle, stopping faster than he usually would as his chest twinges. This is going to be very _annoying_ until it heals.

"Don't worry." Maggey comes over, patting him gently on his good shoulder. "The likelihood of them getting anything out of you is _much_ smaller these days."

Gumshoe sighs. "Mainly because everyone knows not t' have me testify if one've them's the defense."

"To be fair, _no one_ wants to testify if they're the defense." Maggey grins. "How many detectives have accidentally blown a hole in their prosecutor's case with those guys? They have inhumanly good luck."

"Nah, they're just really thorough and really determined and really good at their luck." Gumshoe thinks back over some of the cases the Agency has handled. "And... okay, maybe they _are_ insanely lucky. Sometimes. Though sometimes..."

They are just as hurt, just as scarred, as all the kids that Gumshoe works with in the precinct and the prosecutor's office. _Different_ hurts, sure, less betrayal by those they loved or respected, but death has stalked the kids of the Agency just as assiduously as it's stalked everyone else who loves justice.

"How're you feeling, love?" Leaning forward, Maggey presses a kiss to Gumshoe's cheek.

"Tired. A little sore." Gumshoe opens his eyes, staring around the apartment. "Hungry, which is good since we've apparently got a small mountain of food to eat."

"Here." Bouncing back to her feet, Maggey grabs a folding table and carefully opens it in front of him. "Let me get you the meal I made for you, then."

It's weenies. Gumshoe can smell it even through the rest of the competing aromas in the house, and he grins, trying to find a comfortable place to settle during the meal.

It's not _just_ weenies, though. It looks exactly like the box of weenies he made for her years and years ago, except stuck upright in a little mound of rice is a familiar gold-plated ring.

He asked her to marry him two years ago, a year after she moved in. He did it properly, with candles and a decent meal and pretty music.

She told him no, gently but firmly, and the ring has been in his sock drawer ever since, gathering dust.

"Maggey." Gumshoe stares at the little ring—reaches out to touch the tiny blue stone that glitters on top of it. "I don't—what—"

Maggey is blushing bright red as she settles down on the couch next to him, taking his hand in hers. "I told you no before, for a lot of reasons."

"I know. I remember." Gumshoe pulls his hand away from the ring as though it were scalding hot. "You said you needed to keep your independence. That marriage was a silly old custom."

"And it _is_. And I _do_ need my independence—I need to be _Maggey Byrde_ , making it despite the odds, not Dick Gumshoe's wife. But I also..." Maggey closes her eyes. "It's silly, but I was worried that maybe, if we were married, you'd get some of my luck. And you've really already got enough bad luck of your own. You don't need mine too."

"Maggey..." Gumshoe tries to pull her closer, but she resists, shaking her head and staying ramrod straight next to him.

"But you could—you almost—" Maggey bites down on her bottom lip, tears standing out in her eyes. "You did the right thing. You did what I always know you'll do. And you could have died."

Tears start rolling down Maggey's face, quietly, and Gumshoe reaches out to brush them away. "I didn't. I'm right here."

"I know. Which maybe means I _don't_ have the absolute worst luck that anyone's ever known. Because not only did I meet you, and get to be friends with you, and get to be partners with you..." Maggey leans forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I get to _keep_ you. And I know it matters to _you_ , the whole marriage thing—you wouldn't have kept the ring if it didn't—and... well..."

"Maggey." Gumshoe is grinning so widely his mouth hurts. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Maggey pauses for a second and then laughs. "I... I guess I am. Dick Gumshoe, would you do me the greatest honor in the world and marry me?"

"Maggey Byrde, nothing would make me happier."

This time when Gumshoe tugs on Maggey's arm, she melts against him, and he is able to lean down and claim her mouth in a kiss.

The kiss doesn't last for long. Gumshoe isn't breathing well enough still for it to last long. It's a _good_ kiss, though, full of passion and history and love, and when it's done Maggey rests her head on Gumshoe's shoulder while Gumshoe goes about eating the meal that she made him.

Chewing and swallowing a perfectly-cooked weenie, Gumshoe rests his head against Maggey's. He has an amazing boss in Miles Edgeworth. He has incredible coworkers who are ready to help at a moment's notice. He has fantastic friends who will drop everything to help if they think it's needed.

And now one of the prettiest, nicest women in the world has asked him to marry her.

Dick Gumshoe really is the luckiest man in the world, and no one could possibly convince him otherwise.


End file.
